Uzuki Naruko?
by Soran Ibrahim
Summary: Sarutobi Hiruzen couldn't sit still and watch Naruto get abused anymore. He arranged for her to get adopted. wait.. HER? female Naruto story. Pairings undecided. Rating might change for language and such. do R&R.


This is a Female Naruto fic.

**No Flaming.**

Constructive Criticism is appreciated.

The pairings are not decided yet. So if anyone got any ideas you can share. But if I felt I can't pull the 'suggested' pairing, then sorry, but I will not do it.

Naruto is named Izumi in this fic. Since Naruko doesn't mean anything really.

**If there is anything wrong (grammer/typos or anything of the sort) do notify me DO NOT FLAME! if you think you can do a better job, then be my guest. Give it a shot.**

**Special thanks to: gman391 who has helped with the story.**

Izumi: fixes the Hokage hat on her head and says "Soran doesn't own Naruto. He only owns the Oc's he creats. Now enjoy the story and leave me a review and a cookie!!"

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato. The most thriving Shinobi village that ever existed. It was founded decades ago. And was maintained by the greatest line of Kages that ever graced the Shinobi world. First, the Shodai. Hashirama Senju, also known as the Founder, for he founded Konoha and was the one to supply the village with the surrounding thick and huge forests as a mean of protection and and proof of his power. The Nidaime, Tobirama Senju also known as Konoha no Suiryū(1), the Shodai's brother. He had helped found Konoha alongside his brother. After the Shodai's death he led Konoha. Skilfully bringing the newborn village to power during two vast wars. He was also known as the ultimate water jutsu master. Having mastered all water related jutsus.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was chosen as the Sandaime after his mentor, Nidaime died in the second great war. Hiruzen was renowned as the God of shinobi. Having mastered every jutsu and style of combat he came across. Under his leadership, Konoha was at it's prime and it secured it's place as the strongest shinobi village. Unmatched by any of the other four great competing villages, despite war and hardship. After long years of struggle, Hiruzen decided to pass down the responsibility of protecting the village to the younger generation. He named Minato Namikage as his successor. he was said to be the greatest ninja Konoha had ever produced. He was also called the yellow flash of Konoha. Having invented a jutsu that allowed him to teleport instantly and wipe out countless enemies before they could even react.

Konoha's will of fire and defiance to defeat had been tested several times during it's history. But it survived, each member of it giving their outmost for the village. Not thinking of themselves, but rather of the village and its people. Konoha was a large family. If one member of it get assaulted, all of it come to his aid. If anyone wanted to see selflessness, love and teamwork at it finest, they would look at Konoha. Konoha's unique spirit of selflessness and kindness, along with unwavering devotion, that was what they referred to as their 'Will of Fire'.

But that perfect image of the most envied village was shattered on the day the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked. The village was reduced to rubble; it's people slaughtered mercilessly, no one either shinobi or civilian was spared. It's people sacrificed everything they had to hold the beast as far as they can from the village in hopes of their Yondaime finding the solution to defeat the greatest of the Bijuu. The jutsu the Forth was perfecting in what little time he had was the best shot the village had. He pushed himself to his limits and beyond. He perfected the jutsu and rushed into the battlefront. His presence sparked hope and determination in the Konoha ninja. Their hopes were not crushed either, for the Hokage did what he vowed to do. He protected Konoha, with the ultimate price. The price all Hokages swore to pay if it would protect their village. His life.

And in doing so, he sealed the greatest of the Bijuu in his newborn daughter and passed away, just a mere hour after his wife, who died giving birth to their child. Izumi, that's what they named their girl.

* * *

~~~~~ Seven Years Later ~~~~~

Things had not gone the way the Forth and Third were hoping it would. They had hoped the people would see Izumi as a heroine that saved them from the Kyuubi. But, filled with sorrow at their loss. The villagers directed their hate at the girl. The Third issued an order forbidding anyone of talking about the girl's burden. He had hoped that at least that girl would make friends with those of her age. Minato had asked Hiruzen to tell the village to view his daughter as a heroine that saved the village. Hoping to ease the man's worries in his dying moments, Hiruzen promised him to relay his wishes to the village, and that he'll take care of the girl as his own.

But, things backfired again. The villagers treated the girl harshly. They feared her, whenever they looked at her they would remember that night. They would remember the terror they felt just by glancing at the beast. They couldn't get the thought of 'what if the beast managed to break over the seal and go on a rampage again?'. During the past seven years, Some of the villagers even dared to defy the Hokage and leak the girl's secret. The Hokage didn't take this lightly though. He took extreme measures. Ensuring the law remained intact, and all those that dared to overstep it were severely punished to the extend that no other would dare even think of defying the Kage's word.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Hiruzen was baffled. He didn't know what to make with his people. He had just retrieved Izumi from the park after seeing some of the adults scold her for trying to play with the children. He sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time. Beside him, the seven years old Izumi was giggling as she sat on the old man's desk, wearing his Hokage hat inspecting her own reflection against the window in front of her.

Hiruzen returned to the world of the living at the giggling sounds of the blond. Smiling to himself and inspected the little angel in front of him. The girl was dressed in black pants and blue shirt and had his Kage hat covering most of her face making him wonder how she's able to see anything around her. It was then when the pair heard a knocking onto the door.

"Enter." The man said as he averted his eyes to the door.

The door was opened and a young woman with dark violet hair that reached the middle of her back appeared. She was wearing black shorts that rested just above her knees and had a purple shirt with laces at it's rims. She entered the office, closing the door softly behind her as she approached the Kage's desk "You asked for Me Hokage-sama." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ah yes, do take a seat. I have something to talk to you about." He pointed at the seat beside her.

She took a seat and glanced at the girl that seemed not to pay attention to her surroundings and was lost in her own magical world. She averted her eyes to Hiruzen awaiting him to continue. He seemed to have noticed the woman glance at the girl as he turned to take a glance of his own at the girl momentarily before returning his gaze to meet the woman in front of him. He pressed the button on the left edge on his desk.

Moments later, a young woman came into the office after knocking briefly. She had a short black hair and was wearing a red kimono.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, Aimi-chan could you please keep Izumi-chan company for a moment. I need to discuss something with Uzuki-chan in private."

"Certainly Hokage-sama." She gave a smile and went to take the girl into her arms. Much to the blond's surprise, the blond glanced at Hiruzen who gave her a smile and a nod. Izumi smiled and placed her hands on top of 'her' hat, balancing it, not to fall as Aimi went out and closed the door behind her to give the two some privacy.

Yugao had a gut feeling that there's something important that the old man wanted her for. She had took a week off duty. And normally the Hokage wouldn't recall a shinobi back to duty if it wasn't of importance. She felt her hands clinch tightly for a moment before relaxing her grip. She was pondering what was the reason for her to be summoned. _Does he have another mission for me? I doubt it... I did take the week off after all... then what's the meaning of this?_

Hiruzen waited a moment before saying "Well, Yugao-chan, how are feeling lately?"

"I'm fine Hokage-sama, thank you for your concern.." She replied quickly.

"Good.. " He smiled "I was hoping to see how you're cooping--"

"I'm doing fine Hokage-sama. I appreciate your concern, But I am perfectly fine." She cut him off, not wanting to get back to _that subject,_ it was a touchy one to her.

"What can I do for you Hokage-sama?"

"Sigh. Alright, I'll cut to the case." He said, much to Yugao's relief.

"I have a new mission for you. It's an important one, and you'll still get paid the same amount you get for your ANBU services. But, you can not refuse it."

An important mission with the same payment of ANBU missions!! and she can't refuse! now that felt wrong.

"And may I ask what's the mission?"

"You're to take care of the little girl that was in my office a moment ago. You are going to adopt her and I wi--"

"I will WHAT?!" She screamed out the last part as she got up from her seat, she was obviously shocked and not pleased at all with the direction the conversation was taking.

Hiruzen was expecting such a reaction from her. He simply motioned her to the seat and replied "As I was saying. You're going to be a mother to that girl."

"And why would I agree to this old man?" She was starting to lose her temper, she didn't even notice she called him _'old man_'.

"Because I told you to." He said with authority.

She growled and replied "I can't do that. I don't know how to take care of a ki--"

"I am well aware of your situation my dear. I am not Hokage for nothing." His pipe suddenly appeared in his hand as he lit it and took a puff.

She looked at him with a blank expression on her face, obviously not getting where he was going.

He let out a sigh "Look Yugao. I know you have had it rough after the Kyuubi attack and loss of your mother. This girl is also an orphan. She lost all her relatives on that night as well."

He took another puff of his pipe, allowing his words to sink in.

Yugao didn't know what to say, she knew the pain of being alone, but ever since she started seeing Hyate things started to get better with her. She didn't want to admit it, but he makes her feel special. It makes her happy just being beside him. She remembered how much of a mess she was before he 'saved' her. Her train of thought was cut off by the old man.

"She had it rough... she was kicked from the orphanage and was treated like dirt." He said, disgust shown on his face.

"I took her in and been taking care of her for a while. But, I'm afraid I can't continue to take care of her. She need so--"

"If I may Hokage-sama.." She interrupted "Why can't you care for her? you just said yourself you have been doing that for a while already. Wouldn't she be mo--"

"For the past week. She'd been here with me in the office until I finish my work. Then I'd she'd eat dinner and go to bed." He said.

He sighed, trying to elaborate "I have too many responsibilities as the Hokage. And I won't be able to give her the attention she needs and craves for."

"But... I'm not sure if I can take care of her... I'm not used to it..." She tried to protest, starting to get genuinely worried about the situation the old man was getting the girl in.

"I have faith in you my child." He said with a smile "Besides, think of it as a mission."

She scowled _Taking care of a girl is no mission._ "Hokage-sama... that's no mission... you're practically entrusting me with a living soul! and you want me to consider it a mission and just keep her alive?" She said a bit loud, getting rather irritated.

He smirked inwardly _It seems I made the right decision. _"No. That's not what I'm expecting of you. But, I am sure you will do just fine. And now that you said _that_, I am certain more than before that you're the right choice for this task."

She blinked "Were... you testing me Hokage-sama?"

He chuckled "And you passed with flying colors."

The woman twitched, a vein was starting to form above her right eye. Seeing this, the old monkey tried to save his skin "And you have proved me right Yugao. You are the only one I can trust with giving the girl a normal life. She needs someone to care for her. Not someone to just go over her physical health and eating habits. She need someone to be there for her, _emotionally_." He took another puff of his pipe, looking at her.

She sank into her seat, lost in thought. _Could I handle it... being a mother..._

Saru noticed the young woman struggling internally _Maybe I should give her sometime to think about it... few days with little Izumi wouldn't hurt.._

Yugao replied just when the old man opened his mouth to voice out his idea "Okay.. I'll take her, but you better keep your word about the payment." She said dryly, trying to hide her emotions.

The old man suddenly had a smile hearing her decision, he nodded "Of course. I'll also handle the paperwork, Everything will be done by tomorrow. You'll just need to stop by to sign the papers and she's legally your daughter."

She nodded not sure what to say. A moment of silence passed by the two until the old man said.

"How about we get you acquainted with your daughter?" He said, a hint of happiness seeping through his words.

She gave out a small smile and a nod, and he pressed the button again and a moments later, Aimi entered the room with a giggling Izumi hugging her. She gave the little girl a gentle poke on the nose and chastised her with a playful tickle for distracting her from replying to the Hokage, which earned her a laugh from the little blond. Aimi turned her attention to Hiruzen who was smiling brightly "Yes Hokage-sama?"

He gestured at Yugao his smile never fading, which caused the violate haired to get confused for a moment before realizing that he meant by it. She glanced at the Kage's assistant with a smile, eying the girl in her arms. She got off her seat and walked to the woman, leaning forward a bit so her face was at the same level as the blond's. She gave her a smile and said in a sweet voice "Hey there, little one. What's your name?"

Izumi looked back at the woman, an angelic smile radiating from her "Izumi."

"Aww, what a beautiful name." Yugao gave the blond a gentle poke on the cheek, which rewarded her with a giggle.

After a little hesitation Yugao said "Wanna come to Mommy?"

Izumi's eyes widened, she could not believe her ears "M-mommy?" She asked unsure of what she heard.

"Mhm. From now on, I'm your Mommy. Would you like that Izumi-chan?"

Izumi's remained stiff for a minute, until her eyes started to swell up with tears, and she reached out her arms almost immediately, wrapping them around Yugao's neck, much to both women's charging, as Aimi leaned over and handed the girl to her mother not wanting the little girl to fall. Yugao gave the woman a thankful smile as she wrapped her arms around the girl's small frame, holding her close, seeing that the girl was holding onto her for dear life.

She just allowed the girl to hug her until she loosened her grip. Yugao pulled the girl up in the air drawing out a squeal from the little girl. Hiruzen couldn't help but smile seeing the girl happy like this for the first time. All was going well, or so Saru thought, until he heard the girl sniffling ,much to the adults' confusion.

"What's wrong Izu-chan?" The newly 'appointed' mother asked in a worried tone.

"It-it's just... *sniff sniff* I have a Mommy... *sniff*" The girl broke into tears.

Yugao brought the girl back to her shoulder which the girl buried her face into. Holding her tight, Yugao felt the blond's arms wrap themselves around her neck instinctively. Yugao found herself rubbing her hand softly against the girl's back soothingly.

The adults allowed the girl few minutes to calm down, Yugao played with the girl's golden locks with a hand hoping it would help with calming her, all the while holding her with the other one and whispering some words softly so no one but the girl hear her. A thing that drew Hiruzen's curiosity. The old man was starting to feel extremely proud of himself for picking Yugao for this. _And again, I have 'outdone' myself._ He thought not finding the heart to draw his gaze away from the sight of the Mother with her child.

Yugao lifted the blond up again so she can get a better look at her "Who wants some dinner?"

"MEEEEEEE!!" The blond screamed out.

* * *

1- Konoha no Suiryū = Konoha's Water Dragon.

That's the fruit of mine and my friend, gman391 thought of trying to come out with a name for the Nidaime, since among all Hokages he was the only one not to have a nickname!! which was utterly unfair, because Nidaime is just awesome!!!

2- Izumi = fountain, spring.

3- Aimi =

a) Ai = love, affection.

b) Mi = beautiful.

The name is made up with two kanji's, which are both "Ai" and "Mi" each meaning a different thing, the kanji's are just combined to give out the name above. Just a little explanation for those that have gotten confused.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Yugao should be around 10 years old canonically at the day of the Kyuubi's attack. But due to the plot I'm making her 13 by that time. So that makes her 20 by the time she adopts Izumi. And 25 by the time the series start aka when Izumi becomes 12.

I'll mention it if there is any differences or alterations such as that


End file.
